godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Curse
' ' : "I can't taste. I can't smell. I can't even feel the temperature of this... this room. Feasting... drinking... women. It's all gone. ''Gone!"'' : "But you will ''never ''have to feel pain again. Death has ''no ''power over you now. You would rather ''die?" : ''"Than never feel again? Yes. ''YES! I would rather die." : ―Baldur and Freya '''Baldur's curse' was a powerful spell designed by Freya to prevent her son from dying a needless death. It is designed to make the victim/recipient invulnerable to any and all injuries no matter how minor or serious, but at the cost of being unable to physically feel anything. History On the day of Baldur's birth, it was prophcized that he would someday die a pointless death. Freya, unable to accept that her son would one day die for no reason, would create a powerful enchantment that would literally prevent Baldur from being hurt no matter how minor. It worked but had the unexpected side-effect of stripping Baldur of any ability to feel whatsoever. Thus unable to feel anything good or bad, Baldur eventually went insane. Effects Baldur's curse primarily acts as a way to counteract against any wounds and or injuries inflicted during combat. In exchange for the ability to not feel anything physically, the wielder of this curse can regenerate from any damage, even injuries that should've caused death to the user. This allows the user to persistently fight and live in any condition, even in realm as hostile as Helheim, where Odin himself reportedly cannot survive in. Limitations It had the unexpected side effect of removing sense of touch, smell and taste, essentially rendering the victim completely numb to all physical things. The victim can still be dazed and incapacitated for short period of time when sufficiently harmed, although the curse will heal them from those injuries. Mistletoe is apparently the only thing that can break the curse, which Mimir attributed to the fickle nature of the otherwise powerful Vanir magic. Since the curse causes sensory deprivation, it also prevents the sufferer from enjoying sexual pleasure, making the victim unable to feel orgasms. It also removes the sense of taste, leaving them unable to enjoy the pleasure of food and drink. In addition, suffering from the curse for extended amount of time also has the side effect of causing sensory overload if the curse is broken, making the victim unable to comprehend the immense amount of sensory input. Known Sufferers * Baldur (formerly when impaled the Mistletoe arrow after punching Atreus) Trivia * Baldur's curse appears to work similarly to how Achilles' curse did. Though Baldur's curse is far superior in that it affects the user's whole body unlike Achilles' who still had one mortal body part as a weakness: his heel. * In Norse Mythology, Frigg stated that the reason she didn't ask mistletoe to swear an oath to never hurt her son, was because it seemed far too non-threatening and unimportant. * Baldur's curse also makes him invulnerable to weapons that are not even from the Norse realm such as Kratos's Blades of Chaos, despite it being forged from a foreign realm. * Since the curse prevents Baldur from enjoying sexual pleasure, he is unable to sire a child. Thus, Forseti, the god of justice and reconciliation, his son with his wife Nanna in real-life mythology, was never born in the God of War universe. Category:Ability Category:Powers